


Potion Gothic

by RockSunner



Series: Potionate AU series [18]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: Like other stories in the "Potionate" series, this is another way things could have gone wrong with the love potion on the day of the Woodstick concert. All characters belong to Alex Hirsch, not me. What if Wendy and Tambry got the love potion?





	1. Wing Girl

Dipper was being carried around Thompson's garage by Lee, celebrating his "greatness" for thinking of a way to sneak snacks into the Woodstick concert (by taping them onto Thompson), when a new text message for Tambry arrived.

It said: "Tambry, You. Me. Date. Bring that sweet, sweet bod. Your secret admirer."

Tambry held the phone close to her chest, and brought it over to Wendy to show her.

"What do you make of this?" Tambry asked her friend.

"Cheesy line," said Wendy. "But I think you should check it out."

"Maybe it's that cute Kevin, from my chemistry class," said Tambry.

"Or maybe Butch?" asked Wendy.

"Ugh. No," said Tambry.

Wendy said "I'll go with you, in case of trouble."

A quick text established Greasy's Diner as the date location. They set off together.

* * *

When they arrived at the diner, Tambry said, "I'll go in first, to scope things out. Come in if I text you."

Robbie was sitting in a booth by himself.

"Ugh, Robbie? You're my secret admirer?" Tambry asked.

Robbie said, "Tambry? Ugh, this is just what I get for trusting a toddler. Listen, I don't think this is gonna work out. Dating somebody I already know? It's kinda like admitting defeat."

Trusting a toddler? What did that mean? There was Mabel in the next booth, trying not to be obvious about watching them, and failing. She set this up? What a goofy little kid!

"Um, way to assume I'm even interested," Tambry said, for the benefit of Mabel as well as Robbie.

"Tambry, let's be real," said Robbie. "If I wanted to date you I would have done it already. I'm just a little out of your league."

"I'm out of your league?" thought Tambry. "It's the other way around, dork."

"Whoa, is that mustard? Don't want to waste that bad boy," said Robbie, licking a yellow stain off his elbow.

"Status update. On blind date with sociopath," said Tambry, getting out her phone to update Wendy and her other texting buddies.

"Oh, sure, bring out the phone. Classic Tambers," said Robbie.

Tambry ignored him and kept texting.

"Hey can I get some chili fries? To go," Robbie called.

A chubby rock star burst in, causing a commotion, but Tambry was deep in text land and didn't pay much attention.

A few minutes later, someone slid a basket of fries with pink sauce in front of Robbie.

Robbie stared at it suspiciously. "Pink stuff? It must be some sort of mold. This is a new low for Greasy's Diner. I'm out of here."

Just then, Wendy slid in on Tambry's side of the booth. "Robbie, I want you to move on, but I don't appreciate you making a move on my best friend."

"It wasn't me, it was Mabel who set us up," said Robbie. "Neither of us knew who the blind date was supposed to be with."

"Don't worry, Wendy," said Tambry. "Robbie and I are so not happening."

Robbie got up and stomped out, leaving the fries behind.

"He left us to pay for them, so we might as well eat them," said Tambry, taking a fry and nibbling on it.

"Yeah," said Wendy, grabbing a handful.

Mabel watched in horror. She wanted to call out for them not to touch the fries, but it happened too fast. It was too late.

Wendy and Tambry looked at each other with new eyes.

Tambry said, "Wendy, we've been best friends forever. But now... I'm seeing us as more than that."

Wendy said, "I told Mabel not long ago to forget about guys. That's how I'm feeling now."

"Status update," said Tambry, about to text again. Then she thought better of it. "You know what? Forget it. Maybe I should stare at something other than my phone for a while," Tambry said, leaving her phone on the table and walking out with Wendy, hand in hand.

Mabel backed away, muttering to herself, "What have I done?"


	2. Garage Encounter

Thompson, Dipper, Nate, and Lee were in Thompson's garage, preparing to go to the Woodstick concert.

"We're just waiting on Wendy and Tambry. Can't leave without them," said Nate.

Mabel walked in, looking worried. "Sorry, guys, but they may be a little occupied right now."

"What does that mean?" asked Nate.

Mabel was going to explain further, but then Wendy and Tambry walked in, hand in hand.

"All right. Who's ready for the best and most overpriced day of our summer?!" asked Wendy.

"Yeah!" shouted Dipper, Thompson, and Lee.

"Tambers, why do you look so happy?" asked Nate. "You're not texting. And why are you two holding hands?"

"Let's just say they took a trip to Smoochville. I made it happen, sort of," said Mabel.

"We're dating," said Tambry.

"Yeah," said Wendy.

"Wait, wait. Wendy and Tambry? This can't be happening," said Nate.

"Why not?" asked Wendy.

"Wendy, you knew I liked Tambry!" said Nate. "How could you do this?"

"Whoa, hold it," said Lee. "You like Tambry and you told Wendy but not me?"

"You always make fun of my crushes, man," said Nate.

"That's what we do, genius," said Lee.

"Nate, it was never going to work," said Tambry. "I never saw you like that. For one thing, you keep forgetting I don't like to be called Tambers,"

"Back off, Nate. She's mine," said Wendy, giving Tambry a side hug.

"Guys, guys. Calm down. We're gonna be late for the concert," said Dipper.

"Uh, news flash, kid. I'm not going to the concert. Not with him... or them," said Nate.

"Hey, that won't be a problem 'cause I'm out," said Lee.

"Me, too! Come on, Tambry. We don't need this bunch or the concert," said Wendy.

Everyone started to leave.

"Wait! Wait!" called Thompson. This group is all I have! Don't make me go back to having no friends! Guys!"

"Match made?" said Mabel, looking at all the stickers falling off of her happiness chart except those for Wendy and Tambry.

"Wait, guys. Don't go! Not my mailbox!," said Thompson.

"Ugh. Ow!," said Nate after he punched the mailbox.

"What did you just do? I've let these guys pick on me for years to keep this group together. And now they've totally fallen apart," said Thompson.

"But we were all starting to finally hang out together. I was one of the gang," said Dipper.

"Well, unless you can break up Wendy and Tambry immediately, there is no gang. I have no more friends and neither do you. I'm gonna to eat this," said Thompson.

He pulled off one of the bags of chips he had taped to himself, and walked away.

"Mabel, you said you helped make this happen. What did you do?" said Dipper. "I was hoping Wendy would change her mind someday when I got older, and now that's ruined."

"I never should have gotten that love potion from the Love God," said Mabel. "They took it by mistake; I meant it for Robbie and Tambry. I was just trying to be a good matchmaker."

"Wait, love potion? If you did a spell, then can't you, like, undo it?" said Dipper.

"That's it! If I undo the spell then everyone will be friends again! But I'm gonna need your help. Also, you are not pulling off that v-neck," said Mabel.

"I know," said Dipper.

"Burn it!," said Mabel.


	3. Potion Recovery

At the entrance to the Woodstick concert, Mabel and Dipper watched from behind a trash can as Thompson tried to drag in Nate and Lee.

"Come back, guys! Come on. The tickets were a hundred bucks. I sold my watch. You gotta come to the concert," said Thompson.

"Ew, and have to look at that? No, thanks," said Nate, pointing to Wendy and Tambry walking by.

"Ugh, they're doing that couple hug walk," whispered Dipper to Mabel. He called aloud, "Guys you're in public! People can see you!"

"Dipper, come on," said Mabel.

They slipped behind the gate guards and sneaked up on the Love God's van.

"Love God! Sound check for Love God," called a roadie.

The Love God rolled out of the back of the van. "Let's make some miracles happen. Groupies, bed-head me."

Tyler the biker and a woman Mabel didn't know tousled the rock star's hair. He staggered away with them, saying, "The Love God's about to get crazy."

"Now's our chance," said Mabel.

They ran for the open back of the van, where a string of potion bottles had been left behind. Mabel picked them up.

"Let's see... Puppy Love, Love of Country Music – eeew. Here it is. Anti-love. To reverse effects of love potion, simply spray on your victim and watch their heart die on the inside."

"Their heart dies on the inside?" said Dipper. "I don't like the sound of that."

"It must be a figure of speech," said Mabel.

"I can't risk hurting Wendy," said Dipper. "She might never be able to love again. I'd rather she be happy with Tambry forever than do that."

"You sure?" asked Mabel. "You're a good man, bro-bro."

"Hey! You're the one who's been stealing my stuff," said someone behind them.

They turned and saw the Love God standing over them.

"Ugh! I am not loving this."

"I'm sorry," said Mabel.

"We didn't take anything," said Dipper. "We were just looking."

"I recognize you from the diner. You're Mary," said the Love God.

"Mabel," said Mabel.

"After I left the diner I found a bottle of love potion missing. It must have been you who took it. I want it back, now," said the Love God.

Mabel showed him the empty bottle. "I poured it on some fries to try to help a friend. The wrong people got it. I made a mistake, and we were trying to fix it."

"Kid, like I told you, this stuff is way too dangerous," said the Love God. "Like this!"

He reached in a pocket and drew out a small vial of powder, and blew it onto them.

Dipper coughed. "What did you put on us?"

"A little delayed-action curse I call 'Love Your Enemy'," said the Love God. "If you don't get my love potion back to me in one hour, you will run into someone who doesn't like you, and fall instantly in love with them."

"Why be so mean?" asked Mabel.

"I don't want any potion left around," said the Love God. "Anyone who touches it will fall in love with the first person they see."

"Come on, Mabel," said Dipper. "We have to get going."

"To the diner!" said Mabel.

* * *

Lazy Susan told them, "Those fries? I bussed them off the table already. Nobody paid for them, or left a tip, either."

"Robbie ordered them," said Mabel. "Collect from him the next time he comes in."

Dipper asked, "Where would the fries be now?"

"In the kitchen trash can," said Lazy Susan.

The twins raced back into the kitchen. The trash can was empty.

"What did you do with the trash?" Mabel asked the cook who had allowed her to put potion on the fries.

"I emptied it into the dumpster out back," the cook told them. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," said Dipper.

The two rushed out to look at the full dumpster.

"I guess we just have to dig through it," said Mabel. "Come on."

"We need to take precautions," said Dipper. "What if we get some of the potion on us? We could end up falling in love with each other?"

"Eew," said Mabel. "You're right. Let's go home and get artist smocks and gloves."

"We have enough time, if we get our bikes while we're there," said Dipper.

* * *

They biked back to the rock concert with the fries in a baggie. Their smocks were covered with trash stains and drops of the potion.

"We're just in time," said Dipper. "We'll give him the smocks too, and be done with the curse."

"Who do you think we would have fallen for?" asked Mabel. "Gideon?"

"He likes you," said Dipper. "So I don't think so."

"But maybe for you," said Mabel.

"Yuck!" said Dipper. "Anyway, we couldn't run into him unless he escaped from prison."

They sneaked back into the concert and looked around for the rock star. They saw Toby Determined.

"Where's the Love God?" Dipper asked Toby. "Have you seen him?"

"Haven't you heard?" asked Toby. "A burning hot-air balloon crashed down onto him. He was taken to the hospital."

"Oh no!" said Dipper.

"We're out of time. We're doomed!" said Mabel.

Robbie came out from behind one booth. Pacifica came out from another.

"Dipper, I have a bone to pick with you!" said Robbie. "Your dumb sister set me up with a bad blind date."

Pacifica said, "Oh Mabel, you look so messy! I just have to take an embarrassing cell-phone picture of you to put up on FaceNook."

Unable to help themselves, Dipper and Mabel charged at them.

"Pacifica!" said Mabel, throwing her arms around her.

"Robbie!" said Dipper, throwing his arms around him.

Potion droplets from their smocks and gloves transferred onto their hug partners, and some of it touched skin.

Pacifica said, "What are you doing? I don't want you hugging me! I want... I want you to kiss me."

Robbie said, "Whoa Dipper, did your whole thing suddenly get a lot more likable?"

* * *

They walked out of the concert, arm in arm.

Mabel said, "We don't have to give these fries to the Love God now. What shall I do with them? More matchmaking?"

"No!" said Dipper.

"Just kidding," said Mabel, dropping the baggie into a nearby trash can.

They encountered Wendy and Tambry walking and talking happily together.

"Dipper," said Wendy. "What's up?"

"I've found someone to move on with," said Dipper. "And so has Robbie."

"I was hoping that for you," said Wendy. "But I wasn't expecting it to be with each other."

"That's our choice," said Robbie.

"Well, who am I to judge?" said Wendy with a smile.

"Mabel and Pacifica, too?" asked Tambry.

"Yes," said Mabel and Pacifica together, beaming.

"Our friends are going to freak out," said Dipper.

"They'll get used to it," said Wendy. "Anyway, the six of us can stand up for each other."

"Why don't you all come over to the Mystery Shack tonight for a celebration party and sleep-over?" suggested Mabel.

Tambry and Wendy grinned their agreement.

"I guess, if your uncle doesn't mind," said Robbie.

"Grunkle Stan is pretty much up for anything," said Dipper.

I'll do it," said Pacifica. "My parents may not approve, but I don't care."

"Super!" said Mabel. "This will be the best sleep-over ever!"


End file.
